


Dinner Under The Stars

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's their first date, a romantic dinner under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Under The Stars

He had pestered her for an entire week before she had agreed to go on a date with him. She was always planning on accepting, and only ever said no each time because there were other things she had to do, or something always came up. But finally, there was a time when both of them were free, and Emma knew that Killian planned to take full advantage of that.

The only thing that annoyed her was that he refused to tell her where they were going.

He had showed up at her house slightly earlier, pacing around outside nervously. Emma opened the door with a smile, and let him into her apartment as she got her purse. She placed a kiss on his cheek as he held out his arm to her, “Ready to go?” she asked with a smile.

“Of course,” He said, as he held out his arm to her. She held onto his arm as he walked her out the door. They walked for a bit, and she noticed they were heading to the docks. Killian was telling him all about her about how he and Henry had spent the day with David, and the pair were teaching him how to fight, both properly, and like a pirate, much to her father’s chagrin.

“Sounds like you boys had a good time,” Emma said with a smile. She loved how he got along so well with her family.

“Aye we did,” Killian said, as he gave her a happy look. He stopped suddenly, “We’re here.”

She looked around her, and saw that they were by the sea, but at a stretch of lawn beside it. There was a blanket laid out, with a basket on top of it. He had set up a picnic.

“Killian, this is wonderful,” Emma said with a gasp. “I love it.”

“Wait until you try the food,” Killian said, as he helped her sit down, “I brought all your favourites.”

“You did?” Emma said with a smile, “You’re so wonderful, and thoughtful.”

He beamed at that, “Only the best for you.”

He pulled out a bottle of wine, and poured it into two glasses. He handed her one, and set down his as he got a few containers of food, as well as plates and cutlery.

The sky was clear, and she could see the stars sparkling beautifully in the night. Everything was just perfect.

She found herself feeling lighter than she had in a long time as they talked and ate. Emma had never felt so open with anyone, nor had she felt as if anyone understood her like he did. They felt absolutely natural, and _right_.

When they were done eating, Killian cleaned up, and she laid down on the blankets. “Will you tell me about the stars?”

He smiled, as he pressed a kiss on her lips, and lay down beside her.

“The North Star is the one that is the most prominent, and the most famous. It shines the brightest, and even in the Enchanted Forest, it’s the one which lets sailors find their way home,” he had one arm under her, so she could cuddle into his chest, and using the other, he pointed out the star. She could feel his chest rising, and the warmth from his body was extremely comfortable.

“Did you know in my land, there’s a tale of two lovers? The girl was a princess, and the boy was a lowly servant, but they fell in love anyways. But she was sick; very sick, so the boy went to every magical witch, sorcerer, and fairy, and finally he found one who took pity upon him. The girl was going to die, but the fairy promised a way she could live forever, and always watch over the boy; she turned her into a star. The boy was sad of course, but every time he looked up, he saw her. He never married, and when old age finally claimed him, he joined her up in the sky, where they could forever be together.”

“That’s a beautiful story,” she said with a smile. He told her a few more, and she listened, happy to be with him. And when the late hours of the night turned to those of the early morning, he walked her home, and placed a kiss on her lips, without pressing for more. She remembered smiling to herself, thinking about how much she cared for him, and she realised that if he was in her life for the rest of it, she wouldn’t mind.


End file.
